Temple Run
by FyreFlyy
Summary: Just a cute oneshot between Jez and Morgead, It's my first fanfiction ever so don't kill me with you words please! I think it's pretty good.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking" 'thoughts'

Jez is 14 and Morgead is 15

* * *

JezPOV

My bed shook as Morgead flopped down next to me. "Hey, Jezebel." He said. "What do you want, Morgy?" I snapped back. "God, you're moody today." "Morgead, please, just shut up." I turned my head towards him, "Please?" I asked. "No." I slapped him. "Okay seriously, what the fuck!" He shouted, standing up. I got right up with him. "Well JEEZ MORGAD! MAYBE, If you hadn't got EVICTED by your freakin landlord, I WOULDN'T BE SO GODDAMN PISSED OFF ALL THE TIME!" I turned to storm off when I felt Morgead's hand grab my wrist. "Jez! Wait," He spun me around and threw me back down on my bed.

MorgeadPOV

I sat down next to Jez, and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry okay? But we can't do anything about it

now, I'll find us a new place for the gang to meet, okay?". "What's the rest of the gang doing anyway?" She asked, seeming to calm down a bit. "Pierce and Val are downstairs watching tv and I have no idea where Raven and Thistle are, why ask?" "Just wondering" Jez said shrugging. It was quiet for a moment, so when Jez suddenly spoke I Jumped. "What'd you say?" I asked. "Dooo. Yoou. Waant. Too. Plaay. Teeemmplle. Ruuun?" She repeated slowly. "I'm not stupid Jez I can understand you just fine." "Yeah... I'm not so sure about that." She replied.

JPOV

"So, do you?" I asked again. "Do I what?" Morgead asked, confused. "GOD MORGEAD! How stupid are you!" I shouted, suddenly getting angry. "Sure I'll play." Morgead said, calm as ever. "Good." I got out the ipad and started it up. 3 minutes into my run, my phone rang. "Morgead get that." "No." I glared. "Fine." He reached over me, practically on top of me. I ducked my head trying to move out of his way, when he suddenly whipped his arm around my neck/shoulders and whacked the ipad screen. "You almost missed a jump." He said looking down at me. I looked back up at him to say thanks, and my breath caught in my throat. Morgead's lips were literally only an inch from mine. My heart started pounding

and I couldn't breathe. "Morgead..." I whispered

'What the hell is wrong with you? This is Morgead for god's sake!' My brain kept babbling but my body wouldn't listen. "You died." "What?" I asked. "You died." Morgead repeated, nodding to the screen. "Oh, yeah." I look away blushing. I restarted my game and that was when Morgead decided to be the asshole he really was.

MPOV

'Whoa. I almost kissed Jez. She'd kill me if I let her kiss me. Damn why didn't I do it? SHE WAS RIGHT THERE! Idiot!' I started being an ass, trying to drop the moment. "Jump! Duck! Left! Left! No! Right! Jez! Go right! Go right!" I said trying to confuse her. "MORGEAD! SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!" She screamed. Making me laugh. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She shouted even louder. 'You're so cute when you're mad Jez.' I thought. She stopped. "What?" She asked, shocked. "What do you mean what?" I had no idea why she was asking me this because I hadn't said anything. "You really think that?" Jez asked me. "Think what!" I replied, frustrated. "You think I'm cute when I'm mad?" Jez asked. "Wait. I said that out loud?" I asked back. "Yes!" Jez said laughing. I looked up at he through my hair, she was propped up on her elbows and I was just lying flat on my back, I had a perfect view of her face. "Well, yeah, I do." I mumbled looking anywhere but Jez. Suddenly she had a smile that could scare Lucifer on her face. I paled. "What else do think about me when no one else hears?" she asked me, still smiling. I looked up shyly, "I think about how pretty your eyes are, and how when the wind blows your hair around, it makes you even more beautiful." I said before I could stop myself. I sat up at the same time she did and faced her completely. "And I think about how soft," I continued moving closer, "your lips would be," I said moving closer still, "if I ever got the nerve," I leaned in so that our lips were only a centimeter apart, "to kiss you." I finished in a whisper as I closed the gap between our lips.

RavenPOV(ohh didn't see that coming did you? HAHAHA!)

I walked past Jez's room on the way to the bathroom and just glanced in. 'WAIT BACK UP'

My brain shouted as I walked backwards and gaped in shock at what I was seeing. Jez had her arms around Morgead's neck and his hand was tangled in her hair and they were KISSING! Jez pulled away and put her forehead against Morgead's. Suddenly she blushed and backed away. "I-I should go..." She said still backing up. I whipped around the corner and slammed against the wall praying she didn't see me. As soon as she was gone I bolted down the stairs.

ThistlePOV

"THISTLE!" Raven screamed practically falling down the stairs. "Thistle we need to talk, NOW." She demanded dragging me off the couch. "HEY! I'm in the middle of a game!" I protested. Raven walked to the TV and ripped the plug out of the wall earning shouts of protest from both the boys. "Shut up." I snapped at them. "Now what is so important that you had to ruin my game?" I asked raven, putting my hands on my hips. "Come with me" raven said dragging me to the kitchen. "Okay are you ready?" She asks, 'what kind of question is that?' "Yeah, sure." I sighed back. "I just saw Jez and Morgead-" "Oh big whoop. I see them every day too!" I said getting impatient. "LET ME FINISH!" Raven shouted. "I saw Jez and Morgead KISSING!" Raven whisperyelled. I choked on the glass of blood I was drinking, "You WHAT?" I said shocked. Raven nodded, "I did! I saw!" There was a moment of silence and we both squealed and started jumping. Raven stopped and looked disappointed. "What?" I questioned. "I think jez freaked out." "What?" I said confused. "She ran away." Raven said. "WELL THEN WE HAVE TO FIX IT!" I shouted already halfway up the stairs.

RPOV

Jez was in her uncles' room, since Morgead was still in hers. I knocked on the doorframe. Jez looked up at me and smiled. I walked over praying to every being that Thistle would keep her mouth shut. "Hey." I said sitting next to her. Jez nodded. "I saw." I confessed, Jez paled visibly. "Don't worry I won't tell Bracken" I laughed. "Are you okay?" Jez took a deep breath and replied, "Not really, no."

* * *

IF YOU REVIEW, I PROMISE I WILL GIVE YOU FREE PIGS AND LOVE YOU FOREVER! Plus I'll do a second chapter! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Jpov

Raven walked over and sat next to me on the bed. "What's wrong?" She asked, I paused for a moment. "You know _exactly_ what's wrong, Raven." I said, putting my head in my hands. "I KISSED HIM!" I shrieked suddenly. "What's so bad about that?" Raven asks me. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that. So why was I freaking out?"I-I don't know." I finally replied. Settling on the bed Raven asked, "Did you _want_ to kiss him?" I looked down mumbling, "I- well, yeah I guess…" "And did you _like_ kissing him?" She asked. I nodded, not trusting the words that might come out of my mouth. "And would you do it again?" She questioned me further. "What is this?! Twenty Questions?!" I shouted. Raven leaned back, looking smug. "Thought so." She said. I crossed my arms in response. Raven nodded at thistle, and, well, Thistle just exploded.

Mpov

I tried to process the information I had just heard. Jez said that she would kiss me again? Or did she mean that it was a mistake? Arrrg! _Why_ are girls so damn confusing?! I shifted in my position outside Jezs' uncles' room, trying to hear what was going on better. Don't judge me, you'd be eavesdropping too if you just kissed the girl of your dreams and she was talking about you. "OH MY GOD!" I flew back at the force of Thistles shriek. As I sat on the floor outside the door rubbing my ringing ear, I faintly heard Jez reply with a calm, "No." I smiled softly, that's so like her. "Please! Pleasepleasepleaseplease! Pleeeeeease!" Thistle again. "Fine. I was playing Temple Run, and Morgead-" "No!" Thistle screamed, cutting Jez off. "Tell me about the _kiss_." Thistle directed. "Why should I?" Jez shot back. "BECAUSE!" Thistle shouted even louder. "Thistle, that's enough." Raven said. Huh, I forgot she was in there. "Lets go." Raven continued. Crap. The door opened in front of me. Raven and Thistle looked down at where I was sitting in my spot on the floor. I stood up slowly. Raven gave me a little push toward the door and winked. I swallowed any doubt I had and walked in slowly. As soon as I was in the room Jez shot to her feet, opening her mouth to say something, but deciding against it she closed it again. Damn what's wrong with me? I had this whole big speech planned out and just one look from her and everything is gone. Realizing that I had to do something, I walked to Jez and did the only thing I could think of. I put my hands on Jezs' waist and kissed her for the second time that night. And she melted in my arms like butter.

Valpov (I am just full of surprises, aren't I?)

Raven flopped down next to me on the couch and sighed contentedly. "What's got you so happy?" I asked, trying to see around Thistle who was dancing in front of the T.V, blocking my game. "Why don't you go upstairs and find out for yourself." Raven smirked, clearly not expecting me to actually do it. Well fine. Be that way. I thought getting up to go upstairs, just to prove a point. It's not like I actually _cared_ what Raven thought. Pssh. Right. Me and Raven. It would never happen. I shook my head, walking down the hall upstairs. I just so happened to glance to my left a little bit and choked on air at what I saw. Morgead had Jez pressed against the wall in a full out make out session. "What the _FUCK?!_" I shouted before I could stop myself. Jezs' head snapped up and shot daggers with the glare she sent me. "You- and He! But! And! I! Then you! And! What the fuck!?" I squeaked out, pointing between the two. Jez, still murdering me with her eyes, asked me, "Do you _mind?" _ Oh so clearly pissed. Morgead backed away from Jez. "No, Val's right, we should stop." I'm right? No. Of course I'm right. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jez whisper-shouted at Morgead. "Let me finish!" He shot back at her. "I was saying, we should stop, at least, for now." Jez smiled. "You guys are disgusting." I said, walking back down the stairs. Jez and Morgead. Together. Nobody thought it would happen. Ever. I thought of raven again. If they can do it, why can't I? "Raven, can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

If you guys want, I can do a story about Val and Raven too. Reviews make me happy, and I also have an idea for another story too. And Potatos are epic. I refuse to put an 'e' in that word. No matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

ValPOV

"Raven can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as I walked back into the living room.

"Sure, Val." Raven said, smiling as she got up. "What's up?" Raven asked me as we walked outside. I can't do this, what the hell was I thinking? It's too late now, I have to say _something_! Okay, breathe, Val. You can do this.

"Well, the spring dance is coming up and I- I thought that maybe you'd like to well, umm-" I took a breath, "Will you go to the dance with me?" I blurted out in one breath. Nice one, Val. Real smooth. Raven seemed a little shocked. Finally she responded,

"Y-you want to go to the dance with _me?_" I nodded. "WHY!?" She shouted.

"I LIKE YOU! THAT'S WHY!" I shouted back, I was never one for patience. "Are you going to go with me or what?" I asked, irritated.

"Yes! Yeah, I'll go." Raven said, backing away. As soon as she finished talking, Raven spun around and ran back inside.

"Wonder what that was all about…" I said as I walked in behind her.

RavenPOV

Oh my god. I'm going to the dance with Val. _Val!_ I mean he's cute and all but I didn't think anything would _ever _happen between us! And he likes me! Why didn't I see it sooner? "JEZ!" I shouted as I ran up to her, "It's an emergency, I need to talk to you _now._" I said dragging her away from Morgead.

"This better be good, Raven." Jez said, crossing her arms. "I was a little busy back there."

"I'M GOING TO THE DANCE WITH VAL!" I screamed, freaking out.

"What!?" Jez screamed back at me. "How!?" Jez shouted.

"He asked me, and I said yes, Jez I said _yes_!" "Oh my god this is soooo bad." I said. Jez paused.

"You know, I seem to remember acting like you when I kissed Morgead. What's the big deal? Val likes you, be happy. He has for a long time." Jez smiled. "We have to find you something to wear."

"Huh?"

JezPOV 

I sighed. "Yes, Morgead. I am _willingly_ going shopping with Raven." I repeated slowly. I love him, but he can be such a retard sometimes.

"And you want me to give you money?" Morgead asked me.

"No, I want you to give me _potatoes_ Morgead. Why would I ever need money?" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Fine, you can have the money." Morgead said pulling out his wallet and handing me a hundred dollar bill and a twenty. "That enough?" He asked. I nodded. "Good, I don't have any more anyway."

"Well you're not supposed to give all of it away!" I said handing the twenty back to him. "I need to get going, I'll see you later." I said kissing his cheek.

"You guys look like a married couple." Pierce commented.

"We are _not _married, Pierce." I said a little bit disturbed at that. I'm fourteen for gods' sake!

"Not yet anyway." Morgead added, pushing me out the door.

* * *

AT THE MALL!=D

RPOV

"So," Jez began. "I think you would look good in red." She said, holding up a red dress. Jez gasped "Or maybe blue!" She exclaimed holding up a long dark blue dress. "You would look good in any color!" I gave Jez an odd look. "Hey! I _never_ get to be girly, I'm allowed to do this." Jez said defensively.

"You want a dress to don't you?" I asked. She nodded. "Then let's find you one." I said, grabbing the red dress for me.

"I like this one!" Jez said holding up a black halter dress. "No, this one!" She said with a white dress in her hands. "No I think I like the first one more."

"Jez, pick one." I said. She thought and held up the black one again.

"This one."

"Good, let's go." I said, paying for the dresses and walking outside.

browse/black-dress/long-dress/ (black dress)

. (white dress)

. (blue dress)

(red dress)

* * *

So, the next chapter is going to be the dance. I think I'll finish the story there. I might make a sequel. Sorry the end of this chapter wasn't very final, I couldn't come up with anything good. I'm going to a Delos and Maggie story but I think I'll read theirs again before I do, I'm not really sure if I could get them right yet. Please Review it makes me so happy. And wouldn't it be amazing if Bacon had mustaches? Also I make lyric videos, heres a link to my youtube channel.

user/FyreFlyy22?feature=watch


End file.
